Harry and Hogwarts
by CompletelyCrucial
Summary: Did Harry have to take his letter to the kitchen? Why couldn't he have hidden it and read it later? How would it have turned out then?


**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and the world they live in are properties of J.K. Rowling. I'm not rich enough to buy my own world (yet!) !

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the letter in his hand.<p>

No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_Mr. H. Potter, _

_The Cupboard under the Stairs, _

_4 Privet Drive, _

_Little Whinging, _

_Surrey. _

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Curiosity overwhelming him, he slipped the letter into his pocket – knowing for sure that his cousin or his uncle would snatch the letter from him if they ever saw it. Gathering up the rest of the letters in a neat pile, he strode into the kitchen handing his uncle the letters and dodging a poke from Dudley's stick. His heart was still hammering away when he finally finished his breakfast and announced that he would be going to the bathroom.

Not that they cared anyway. For all that he had said – his uncle had only glanced his way. Walking purposefully into the bathroom, Harry pulled the letter out. Breaking open the seal as gently as he could, he pulled out the letter.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress._

His heart literally stopped. And then started again as he realized it must have been a prank. He was sure his cousin or one of his friends was laughing their heads off at the thought of Harry opening a letter addressed to him. But on the second thought – he knew none of his cousin's friends was that intelligent. Their idea of a joke would probably be stuffing a letter down someone's throat. Not even in the league of sending an elaborate prank letter.

But how was he supposed to believe any of this? He knew magic wasn't real. And he knew his uncle and aunt hated the word itself. He knew that all magicians did was some form of trickery and although it was interesting to watch – he knew that it was all fake.

But then how on earth was he supposed to explain the letter in his hand?

He picked up the envelope and discovered that there was another letter inside.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM **

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS **

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT **

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

This letter finally convinced Harry that it couldn't be a hoax – atleast not a complete hoax. His cousin simply wasn't intelligent enough to concoct such a plan. And his Aunt and Uncle would never even think of wasting so much of time on him.

His Aunt knocked on the door.

"What are you doing in there for so long boy?" she screeched.

Remembering where he was, he flushed the toilet for appearances sake and stuffing the letters and envelopes into his pockets, he opened the door and smiled meekly at Aunt Petunia. She just glared back at him suspiciously. Glad that no more questions were asked, Harry rushed away, intent on getting his chores done as soon as possible so that he could think more about the letter.

It was nearly 2 o'clock when he finally managed to finish doing all his "chores". Walking tiredly into the kitchen in hopes of having some lunch – he was met with his aunt washing the dishes.

"Oh – I thought you'd had lunch. I cleaned up. You'll have to wait until dinner I'm afraid." His aunt said with a satisfied smirk on her face as she heard his stomach grumbling. Biting back a hasty retort, he just marched out of the kitchen and outside into the garden. It was a beautiful ay outside and Harry soon forgot all about his hunger as he strolled about the neighborhood.

When he finally got to the park, he sat down in a corner under a clump of trees and pulled out the letter again. The more he stared at it, the more confused he became. In the end he decided that he would just write a letter to Hogwarts and see what would come of it. He was sure that everyone at the Post Office would just laugh at the letter and think it was a fine prank, but still…

He had to know. It was a welcome surprise to his monotonous life.

* * *

><p>He checked the letter again.<p>

_Dear Madam McGonagall,_

_I have received your letter informing me of my eligibility of attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But as I have been brought up in a non-magical family, I would appreciate it if you could please assist me in attending school. I am unaware of how to purchase the required school items. It would be extremely helpful if you could advise me in this regard._

_Thanking you,_

_H.J. Potter._

He admired his letter. It was the first he had ever written – except for the ones written at school, of course. And he wanted to make sure that it was picture perfect. And it was. He had read over all his English books and a few dictionaries from the school library – and he hoped it would impress the Deputy Headmistress.

* * *

><p>He checked the letter again.<p>

_Dear Harry,_

_I was surprised to receive your letter as we had not been expecting a reply from you. We were hoping to send someone to you later in July, but seeing as you have replied in this manner – someone will be along this very day to help you get your supplies. And if required, you may choose to remain at the school for the remainder of your holidays (as per the Headmaster's request) provided you stay with your family until the end of July. Please inform your family that a representative from Hogwarts will be along before noon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress._

His head was swirling. Someone was actually going to come over to explain about magic and help him buy things! But he needed to convince Uncle Vernon still. And how was he supposed to buy anything without any money? The Durselys never gave him any money, and so he never had any pocket money to spend on sweets or anything. Never mind. Harry shook his head. One problem at a time.

"Uncle Vernon, may I talk with you for a minute?"

Harry was being extra polite. He never got anything he wanted – might as well try extra harder for this one thing he needed most – especially the staying at the school part. His uncle grunted in return – never shifting his eyes from the television, his aunt shifting her eyes to him for a moment before returning hers to the same.

"Someone from this school which wrote to me will be coming over to see me today. They said they'll be here before noon. Is that alright?"

They both turned to stare at him. Suddenly Harry realized that he had no way of informing the school representative to not come here anyway.

"What school is this boy?" Uncle Vernon asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Yes, what school is it? We've never put you down for any school."

"I don't know how they selected me – but the letter came a few weeks ago. It's called Hogwarts and –"

Harry stopped. It was clear that these words were having the opposite of the effect he desired. His aunt had turned as white as a sheet – so much so that Harry could have sworn she had poured some milk over her face. And his uncle had gone a funny shade of purple that made him look like an over-ripe grape – and an overlarge one at that. His uncle started stammering. It was never a good sign.

Harry was saved literally by the bell. Rushing out of the room before his uncle could explode – Harry rushed to the hallway to see who was ringing the door-bell. He opened the door. He blinked his eyes. Standing in front of him was the strangest man he had ever seen in his life. He was only as tall as his waist, but had a beard as long as his entire face – and to top it off, he was wearing what appeared to be a shimmering blue robe.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. I am Professor Flitwick, Professor of Charms at Hogwarts and I hope that you were informed that I would be arriving?" he added in his squeaking voice when he saw the stunned expression on Harry's face.

Finding his voice at last, Harry gathered up his manners, closed his mouth and invited him in, "Good morning, Professor. Yes, I did get the letter but I'm afraid that I haven't been able to warn my relatives just yet." Harry finished just as a still purple-faced Uncle Vernon strode into the hallway.

"Now you - "

He stopped short when he saw Professor Flitwick.

"And who might you be?" he asked his eyes narrowing so much so that they disappeared in all the bulges of fat in his face.

"My name is Professor Flitwick and I am a representative of Hogwarts here to escort Mr. Potter to purchase his school supplies due to his letter of request that requested information on magic and what it entails." Harry though it sounded rehearsed and filed it later for future reference. Now to see what would happen.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well – here you go! My first fanfic – and I hope it's good enough for a first chapter. I really hope to get atleast a single review -be it flame or praise... =) This story will feature a mildly (but not super) powered Harry. Something believable – and will stick to cannon facts as much as possible – except where they are contradictory of course. =) Thanks for reading anyways! =) Please REVIEW!_


End file.
